Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel
The following is a list of unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel. :For the full list of named personnel, see [[Enterprise (NX-01) personnel|''Enterprise (NX-01) personnel]].'' Chef Captain Jonathan Archer had to call in a load of favors just to get his Chef onto ''Enterprise''. ( ) Chef was known for his famous breakfast dish, eggs Benedict. ( ) In August 2152, Chef became ill, so Hoshi Sato, who enjoyed spending time in galley, offered to serve as his replacement until he became well. ( ) delivers pot roast]] While forced to temporarily relocate to the cramped catwalk, in September, Chef continued to serve his role as ship's cook. His meal of choice, at the time, was pot roast, a dish he served three times in three days, much to Malcolm Reed's annoyance. ( ) In February 2154, Chef was the only person to complain at how long it took the damage to ship's galley to be repaired after the attack at Azati Prime. ( ) Serving aboard a starship with no counselors or psychologists, Enterprise crewmembers often found solace in Chef and often discussed their problems with him. ( ) :Chef was a character that was never seen, nor heard, with exception of the purposely cropped shot of the character that appeared in "The Catwalk", where he was uncredited played by regular extra and stand-in Richard Sarstedt. (This information is from the call sheet, where he was credited as Richard "Isaac Hayes" Sarstedt, a reference to singer Isaac Hayes who portrayed the character "Chef" on "South Park" for nine seasons). :Some fans have joked that the reason we have never seen Chef is because he looks a lot like William Shatner. He was played by Jonathan Frakes in "These Are the Voyages...." Commander Riker was playing a holoprogram about ''Enterprise and he took the role of Chef.'' Command Division Female Crewmember This command division crewman served aboard Enterprise during her first three years of service, including its' search for the Xindi superweapon. She would occasionally serve on the bridge, and was known to stand-in as relief helmsman. :This crewman was played by the uncredited actress Hilde Garcia. Appearances * ** "Broken Bow" ** "Fight or Flight" ** "Unexpected" ** "Cold Front" ** "Rogue Planet" ** "Acquisition" ** "Detained" ** "Vox Sola" ** "Desert Crossing" ** "Shockwave, Part I" ** "Minefield" ** "Dead Stop" ** "Vanishing Point" ** "The Catwalk" ** "The Crossing" ** "Cogenitor" ** "The Expanse" ** "The Xindi" ** "Twilight" ** "Chosen Realm" ** "Proving Ground" ** "Stratagem" ** "Harbinger" ** "The Council" Relief Helmsman This unnamed ensign was a relief helmsman serving in place of Travis Mayweather while he was detained by the Tandarans in their Detention Complex 26 in 2152. ( ) :This officer was played by Evan English. Operations Division Archer's Guard In 2154 of an alternate timeline, this security officer with the rank of crewman was posted outside the quarters of Jonathan Archer, who at that time was infected with interspatial parasites. The crewman was ordered by Captain T'Pol to keep Archer in his quarters while the ''Enterprise'' engage the Xindi in battle. When the crewman attempted to prevent Archer from leaving, Archer responded by punching the guard and making his way to the bridge in time to witness the Xindi's destruction of Earth. ( ) :The guard was played by Richard Anthony Crenna. Engineering Petty Officer In 2154, this engineering petty officer manned the engineering station on the bridge during the ship's battle with a group of Augments who had commandeered a Klingon Bird-of-Prey. ( ) :This officer was played by journalist Dayna Devon. Engineer on Fire This engineer caught fire during the battle with the Xindi-Reptilians at Azati Prime in 2154. He was extinguished by Trip Tucker and taken to sickbay. ( ) :The burned engineer was played by Vince Deadrick, Jr., who was the Stunt Coordinator for the series. Female Crewmember ]] An unnamed female crewmember injured when Enterprise struck a Romulan mine in 2152. ( ) Later that year she was working on a crossword puzzle while the crew was forced into the catwalk. She was almost finished when the Captain almost stepped on her PADD. One of the last words had six letters ending in R, the first Vulcan Ambassador to Earth. She didn't know the answer, but Archer told her it was "Solkar." ( ) :Although appearing twice, actress Elizabeth Magness was credited only as "Female Crewman" and "Injured Crewmember". Relief Tactical Officer (2152) This crewman was a relief tactical officer serving in place of Malcolm Reed while Reed was on a special mission infiltrating the Tandaran Detention Complex 26 in 2152. ( ) In 2152, he manned the tactical station while the landing party took Shuttlepod 1 down to Paraagan II. ( ) Later that year he worked on the aft stations of the bridge. ( ) :This crewman was played by Mark Watson, Connor Trinneer's stand-in for the first two seasons. His appearance in "Shockwave" was clearly shown in the episode's deleted scenes, but were more obscured in the aired version of the episode. Relief Tactical Officer (2154) This unnamed officer served aboard the ''Enterprise'' in the year 2154 as a tactical officer under the command of armory officer Lt. Malcolm Reed. His most notable mission came at the end of 2154 on a journey to Vulcan to investigate the bombing of the United Earth Embassy, which resulted in the death of Admiral Maxwell Forrest. He would serve on the bridge during the mission to Vulcan with Commander Tucker, Vulcan Ambassador Soval and Communications Officer Hoshi Sato. With Lt. Reed in a shuttlepod attempting to recover Captain Jonathan Archer and T'Pol from Vulcan's Forge, this officer manned the tactical station as a Vulcan patrol craft fired on the Enterprise. In addition to putting the ship on tactical alert, and fired the ship's phase cannons at the attacking Vulcan cruisers. He later rerouted power to the phase cannons, after Enterprise had suffered significant system failures. ( ) :This tactical officer was played by [[Trekkie|''Trek fan]] Jim Moorhouse.'' Steward This unnamed steward assisted Chef by serving breakfast in the captain's mess during the Captain's meal with Trip and Phlox. ( ) :This steward was played by actor Drew Howerton. Tactical Crewman This unnamed crewman was a tactical officer that beamed down to P'Jem as part of Malcolm Reed's assault team that attempted to rescue Archer, T'Pol and Tucker after they were taken hostage by Andorian commandos. He carried a backpack of supplies, including phase pistols and a tricorder. Prior to beaming down, he was initially hesitant about stepping onto the transporter pad, as he had never used a transporter before. Later, during their assault on the Andorians, he was hit by weapons fire. ( ) :This tactical crewman was played by actor Jamie McShane. It is unclear if his wound was fatal or not, as he did not appear in the later scenes; Andorian sidearms apparently do not have "stun" settings, however Crewman Fuller was apparently the first to be killed judging from Archer's reactions to his death in "Anomaly". Sciences Division Com Officer This ensign served as the relief communications officer during the absence of Hoshi Sato. ( ) :This unnamed officer was played by actor Philip Boyd. Medical Technician A medical technician, with the rank of crewman third class, helped coordinate the moving of patients when sickbay was filled with injured aliens after a ship suffered a reactor overload in orbit of Xantoras and Enterprise had to offer assistance. When he brought in an Antaran on a stretcher, Dr. Phlox froze for a minute as this was the first one he'd seen, and his people had been at war with them centuries earlier. ( ) :This unnamed crewman was played by actor Jamison Yang. Enterprise (NX-01) personnel, Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel